Psyko Rellik
Darnell Drizer is a Canadian professional wrestler, better known by his ring name''' Psyko Rellik'. He is currently signed to the JVPW and FTW. After signing with the HFW, he began competing in 2008. Overall, Psyko Rellik has won 4 Championships in his career, including two world championship. Professional wrestling career 2008 - JVPW and HFW Psyko Rellik started his carreer in HFW and JVPW on 2008, few weeks after his debut he teamed up with Psychedelic in the Psychics. Their majors feuds was with the Putsky Corporation and Red Storm. 2009 - JVPW, ICW and WUA Psyko Rellik goes to ICW, where he wins his first championship with Psychedelic, the ICW Tag Team Championship, in a great Triple Threat TLC. The Psychics lost their championship seven month later, in a unification match with the WUA Tag Team belt. From that moment, he started a solo career, and loses against Tyler Keith in semi-finals of a tournament which determine the futur number one contender for the world title, after have beating four superstars in a Singapor Cane match in quarter-finals. In october, he comes back on TV as a member of the WUA Originals. He also wrestle in the first Last One Battle Royal, where he finish in the Top 9 ! During this year, he become one of the most hated superstars by the crowd. 2010 - JVPW, HFW, FTW, 2XPW and WUA Psyko Rellik wrestle in the first main-event of the new HFW era and win his first world championship, the HFW Heritage title, in a match against Awix, with the help of his new manager, Relikita. They begins a feud with NP Waltman, the opportunity for the public to see few great segments. In May, Psyko Rellik and Relikita goes to 2XPW, where Rellik wins his second world title, the 2XPW Ultraviolent Championship, in a 29-Men Falls Count Anywhere Brawl. Psyko Rellik comes back in the JVPW in August, in a successful match against the JVPW Network Champion, Daychay Contador. During this year, he also joins Team JVPW in his feud with the FTW, but not for a long time, because he quickly started a feud with Tyler Keith after have been eliminated by his partner in a Elimination Chamber. The 10/22, after a Triple Threat match against TJ Walker and Tyler Keith at FTW Domination, he joins the new Team JVPW against the Team FTW for an interpromotional PPV named FTW/JVPW When Rivals Collide. In this show, Psyko Rellik gave the victory to his team after being the last survivor and eliminated TJ Walker. In the last FTW PPV, named Hold you Down, Tyler Keith beat Rellik in a I Quit match, by KO. In november, for the return of JVPW Clash, he beats Nyarno for keeps is Heritage championship, but lose the next week, against Umaïto (new champion), Awix, Foreign Invasion, N.P Waltman and Vendetta. He started a feud against Nicky Down, who had attacked him during his championship match. Nev joins the feud two weeks later. At JVPW Fatal Deathmatch 2010, for one night only, he team up with Peter Hived in a team called The Ultimate Ragix, but lose against Vendetta. The same night, the Psyko One attacks Nev in his match against Nicky Down. The 12/02, the Psyko One wins once again the HFW Heritage Championship, against Umaïto, in the main-event of JVPW Clash. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'Psyko Plunge''' (Pepsi Plunge) *'Relllik Kick' (Busaiku Knee Kick) *Sharpshooter Signature Moves (favorites) *Blazing Arrow *Backdrop Driver *Paradise Lock Catchphrase *That's going to leave a marks ! Nicknames *"The Psyko One" *"The Psychic" Theme songs *"Rock Out" Motorhead (2008-2010) *"Shut'em down" Public Enemy (2010-present) Tag Teams and Stables *The Psychics (with Psychedelic) *WUA Originals (with Peter Hived, Awix, NP Waltman, Mirabolando) *Team JVPW (with Peter Hived, Tyler Keith, Lobster Boy, JT Taylor, Mirko Kalichenko, Nyarno) *Ultimate Ragix (with Peter Hived) Managers *Relikita Championships and accomplishments JVPW/HFW *JVPW World Champion (2 times, current) *JVPW Wide Championship (1 time, with Tyler Keith) *JVPW Web Championship (2 times as Heritage Championship) *JVPW/WUA Tag Team Champion (1 time, under ICW, with Psychedelic) 2XPW *2XPW Ultraviolent Champion (1 time, last) Contacts Twitter Facebook JVPW Forum